


Oh heartbeat, keep it quiet

by ricekrispyjoints



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bros to lovers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, grab my ass to feel my sick gains bro, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/pseuds/ricekrispyjoints
Summary: Sometimes, you see an opportunity and you take it -- without really thinking of the consequences.Luck, though, is on Ransom's side.





	Oh heartbeat, keep it quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).



> slowly making my way through the rest of the fanfic trope mashup prompts ! this one is for [ kirani aka willdexpoindexter ](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/) who asked for poorly timed confession + sharing a bed Holsom
> 
> title is from keep it quiet by ra ra riot :)

“You know, between you and me—”

“Don’t. Don’t even say it, Adam,” Ransom whispers through gritted teeth.

“—Agreeing to share a bed so the prospie had a bed was maybe a bad idea.”

“I told you not to say it,” Ransom hisses. “You’re gonna wake the kid up, anyway.”

The “kid” is a 17 (“but my birthday’s next Wednesday!”) year old from Michigan named Devon who is visiting Samwell as a prospective student – and as a prospective member of SMH.

It just also so happens that somehow not a single one of them has a sleeping bag, and _no one_ , not even a prospie, should have to sleep on that couch.

And Ransom, being a Good Alternate Captain, offered the attic.

Which is how the two of them are currently squished in to the small bed, spooning because there’s no way they could lay on their backs without one of them falling off the side, or clipping through the wall, and the latest on physics says that last one’s not going to happen.

So they’re pressed together, Ransom’s back to Holster’s front.

“Oh, Holzty and I can share, it’s _nbd_ ,” Holster mocks. “Did you somehow forget that two D-men in a twin-sized bed was going to be incredibly cramped? Like, bro, I love you, but this a bit much.”

“I didn’t _forget_ ,” Ransom defends. “I just… didn’t think it would be that bad. It’s just one night.”

The prospie turns over in his sleep and Ransom and Holster hold their breaths until it’s clear they didn’t wake him.

Ransom shoves at Holster. “You’re gonna wake him.”

“You’re the one who was talking when he started rolling around; _you’re_ gonna wake him.”

“Are you five? Oh my gosh, shut up.”

They’re both quiet for a moment, listening to the even breathing of Devon in the top bunk.

“Rans?”

Ransom sighs. “What.”

“Can I ask a serious question?”

“Sure, bro.”

“Why did we do it this way, instead of like, I dunno, making a pile of blankets in the corner and telling him to sleep on that?”

“He’s not a puppy,” Ransom snaps, shifting uneasily.

“Chill, bro. I’m not teasing, I just… want to understand. Also I am not above sleeping on a pile of blankets like a puppy, if we don’t get to fall asleep soon.”

Ransom sighs. “I guess I just thought it would be… fun, maybe.”

“Fun?” Holster asks, but there’s no judgement in his voice, just honest and soft curiosity.

“Never mind.”

“Bro, come on. You know I’m not judging. Please tell me?”

Ransom thinks about it, and decides to get it off his chest.

Slowly, carefully, he rolls over so he’s facing Holster. It’s mostly too dark to see, but somehow it feels like he needs to be facing Holster when he says this.

 “Like, it seemed fun. Or like, I could kind of… pretend?”

Holster doesn’t say anything; he just waits for Ransom to find his words and keep talking.

“I wanted to pretend that we were… like this. It’s nice, sometimes. To wonder what things would be like if we… If we were.”

“If we were…?”

“Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it,” Ransom says, a little tease in his voice to hide how nervous he is to say this.

“Oh, you mean like…”

“Yeah.”

“I guess I didn’t really realize you were into dudes,” Holster replies casually. “But… I could see it, yeah. Us, I mean.”

“You can?” Ransom says, a little too loudly. Devon shifts again in his sleep, and they both cringe.

“You can?” Ransom repeats, this time in a nearly inaudible whisper.

Holster nods, and the faint light from a streetlamp outside catches in his eyes.

“You’re like, ridiculously attractive, I hope you know that,” Ransom says.

“Bro, have you seen your cheekbones? And your eyes, they’re so deep. Call a lifeguard, bro, because I’m drowning in them.”

“Oh my _god_ , stop,” Ransom says, trying to stifle his laughter.

“We would make an extremely hot couple, is all I’m saying,” Holster grins.

“Samwell’s hottest,” Ransom agrees. “Jack graduated, so he can’t be in the running anymore.”

“It’s only fair.”

They’re quiet for a moment, and in the silence, Ransom tries to gauge how much of this conversation is serious and how much is just teasing.

He really, really hopes it’s not just teasing.

At least a 60-40 split would be nice, though he’s hoping for more of an 80-20.

Fine, he’ll accept 70-30; this is him and Holster after all.

“Holtzy,” he asks after a moment. “Are you serious?”

“About us being Samwell’s hottest? I mean, do you see any other competition?”

“Not about that,” Ransom hedges. “It’s cool if it was just joshing, but just tell me now, okay?”

“Oh, shit. Um, I mean I was joshing a little, but I was mostly serious, I think.”

“How much is mostly serious?”

“Like… 75% serious, 25% joking?”

“That’s a pretty good split,” Ransom says, and hope soars in his chest.

“You gonna crunch the numbers on this whole… relationship?” Holster asks.

“Honestly? I think I’m gonna let Excel sit this one out. Feels more like a feelings kind of situation.”

Holster snorts a quiet laugh. “Feels like feelings. Good call on not doing an English major.”

“Oh fuck off. Are we gonna kiss now or what?”

“I’m interested,” Holster says in a low, playful tone that Ransom just _knows_ is accompanied with waggling eyebrows, though he can’t see them.

They take a moment to figure out the best angle of approach, but when their lips meet, it’s soft and gentle and yeah, Ransom likes where this is heading.

The kiss gets a little more insistent, a little deeper and maybe a tiny bit rougher, and Ransom can’t help but sigh audibly into it with a low hum.

Holster replies with a groan of his own, and their hands start to roam a bit, clutching at each other.

It is, admittedly, not the first time that Ransom has grabbed Holster’s hockey butt, but this is definitely the first time it hasn’t been under the guise of “Bro, check out my muscle definition”—which now fully seems like the paper-thin excuse it is.

When Holster grabs his ass back, though, Ransom lets out a groan. “Yes,” he gasps.

“Hey, uh, guys?” Devon’s voice calls out from the top bunk.

Ransom’s blood runs cold.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… would you mind… not?” Devon asks. “I’m only seventeen…”

Holster launches himself out of the bed and lands on the floor with a thud and lets out an anguished groan.

Ransom is too mortified to do anything but stare at the top bunk in horror.

Ransom had always hoped to have a cute getting-together story to tell their friends, but he thinks this one is maybe best kept to themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos sustain me in these trying times (grad school. the trying times are grad school)  
> find me on tumblr as [ ricekrispyjoints ](https://ricekrispyjoints.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
